


Another Happy Overdose

by alaswoeisme



Series: RadioDust Stuff [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel is playing with fire, Asexual Character, Demons, Drinking, Drug Abuse, M/M, Powerplay, Teasing, fable, hypersexual character, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaswoeisme/pseuds/alaswoeisme
Summary: Angel Dust OD's, disappears for twelve hours and forces his friends to look for him. Alastor carries him to his room and then helps him some more.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioDust Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566601
Comments: 8
Kudos: 227





	1. Eagle, Crab and Fish

**Author's Note:**

> So, you dearies asked me to continue writing RadioDust stuff and that was all the encouragement I needed <3

Silence had drowned the scene. A pin could be heard falling. Until the patter of nimble feet disturbed the peace and quiet. The Radio Demon was enjoying a cup of coffee and looking over some papers when he heard a tentative “Al?”. Charlie had come up to his room and apparently needed something.

“Yeees?” he said in a static sugary tone.

The princess of Hell opened the door and came into the room with her girlfriend.

“Hey, Al, sorry to disturb you but we have a situation,” she said apologetically. Raising an eyebrow and putting the teeth away from his smile, her interlocutor asked:

“And how can I help?”

“Well, um, we wouldn’t be bothering you if it was nothing so, um. Angel has been gone for about twelve hours now. His Hellphone is dead. We’re starting to get worried,” the princess chirped, smiling shyly, obviously not wanting to push the matter.

“Oh, don’t worry, dear,” Alastor reassured, putting the papers down, “I’m sure he’s either doing a job or just indulging somewhere.”

“That’s what I told her,” Vaggie muttered under her breath but Charlie was looking very worried and desperate now. Using one hand to rub her other arm, she added quietly, smile gone:

“Yeah. But we have a six-hour check-in policy. He’s supposed to check in with me every six hours if he’s away.”

“What could possibly happen to him?” the Radio Demon tried to assure her, still with the same genuine smile and raised eyebrow, “Besides, I’m in the middle of something,” he started but quickly changed direction when she made eye-contact with those puppy dog eyes of hers, “which isn’t that important actually. Let me know how I can help,” he almost yelled, smile now wide and toothy, pulling the princess into one of his comedic hugs, “Anything for you, my darling.”

The princess finally smiled again and thanked Alastor.

“So. We were thinking of going to look for him,” Vaggie explained.

“Hmmm. Just the three of us? That could take a while. Maybe I should assign my shadow minions to sweep the streets?” the man suggested and let go of Charlie.

“Great!” both girls exclaimed. Alastor just kept smiling disturbingly and looking at them for a few moments until Vaggie interrupted the silence.

“Sooo…?” she motioned with her hands.

“Already dispatched, dear,” he said, blinking slowly and turning in his chair to resume looking at the papers he had been examining.

“Good,” Charlie cooed, “Tell us when you find him.”

“Will do, darling,” the Radio Demon returned without looking away from the reading material in his hands. The couple left.

Less than half an hour later Alastor came down to the foyer to report to the two ladies. Angel Dust had been found not too far from the hotel, in fact.

“So, how does it work? Are your shadow buddies gonna bring him here or give him a message or what?” Vaggie wanted to know, less than patient but as close to grateful as she could get.

“No, they aren’t. They don’t interact with physical objects. We have to go get him.”

“So, uh, is he okay?” Charlie wanted to know.

“He’s fine,” Alastor answered, “Unconscious but fine.”

The two girls looked at each other with a mixture of worry, surprise and confusion in their expressions.

The trio left the hotel in the limousine and got to the location in question in a matter of minutes. Upon exiting the vehicle and following the pointing gesture which the shadow minion was giving them, they were greeted by a sorry sight. Angel Dust was lying atop a dumpster, sprawled onto the lid, arms hanging off.

“Angel!” Charlie exclaimed. But the spider demon neither spoke nor moved.

“Now, now,” Alastor looked like he was fighting the urge to laugh hysterically, “I am sure you’ve had a great time but these lovely ladies have been worried sick. Time to get up,” he chimed, poking the lying demon in the ribs with the microphone cane. Groaning was the only answer.

“What happened, Angel,” Charlie tried, after moving in closer to inspect the spider demon’s face, “Are you alright? Did someone hurt you? What should we do?”

Silence.

“Hey!” Vaggie yelled, “What the fuck did you do?!”

Another groan, followed by a hateful response:

“Ugh, I think I OD’d. Just leave me alone, bitch.”

“He’s fine,” the moth demon waved him off and started for the car.

“Wait, we can’t just leave him here!” her girlfriend shouted to her but Vaggie was already resuming her seat and closing the door.

“Oh, you three are just like the eagle, crab and fish,” Alastor laughed, making his microphone cane disappear with a poof and scooping up Angel bridal style. The deer demon made for the limousine and Charlie followed. Once all four were inside, the car started and the Radio Demon laid Angel Dust onto the seat opposite, trying to maintain his balance despite the movement. After the drugged demon had been neatly placed onto the seat, the other man sat next to Charlie.

“There was this old fable I heard on the radio, from Eastern Europe, can you imagine?” he continued his high-spirited tale, “about an eagle, a crab and a fish. They were supposed to pull a wagon together but the eagle kept pulling towards the sky, the crab kept pulling towards the side of the road and the fish kept pulling down towards the deeps,” the demon made a dramatic pause, “so they couldn’t get the job done. Reminds me of you three. You have good intensions but some of you lack capacity,” he looked at the multi-limbed heap opposite, “others just can’t seem to communicate.”

After a longer pause he exclaimed excitedly:

“I don’t mean to criticise, of course. I just want to help you in your initiative. You need a guiding hand, I think. That is why I’m here. To help by giving you direction. Hah, incidentally, you caught me reading up on marketing strategies today. Don’t worry, ladies, I am taking your dream very seriously.”

“Thanks, Al,” Charlie interrupted, even she couldn’t take any more of the Radio Demon’s maniacal and fast-paced babbling, “but right now we aren’t worried about the hotel. We’re worried about Angel.”

“But, my dear,” Alastor insisted, “that is one and the same.”

Neither girl felt like arguing or explaining.

“What kind of amphetamines are you on, Smiles?”

The deer demon’s smile faded just a notch and his eyes narrowed – Angel Dust always found a way to vex him.

Just then the car stopped. As the spider demon gave no indication of any intention of getting up, Alastor was forced to pick him up again and carry him inside the hotel. Arms dangling, mouth open and eyes closed, Angel looked like he was in no condition to answer for his deeds so the princess asked his carrier to put him to bed. Then she thanked the Radio Demon again.

The two… gentlemen disappeared up the steps and out of sight. Alastor whispered to his "baggage":

“You like to test my patience, don’t you, Angel Dust? And you have put yourself in quite a helpless condition,” he threatened, no static in his last words, smile growing sinister.


	2. Recruitment

Alastor carried Angel Dust to his room and pushed down the door handle with his elbow. Upon entering, the pair were greeted by excited grunts and snorts. Fat Nuggets was already running circles around them. The Radio Demon placed the other demon on the bed gently. The two were now looking at each other, an amused smile on Alastor’s lips.

‘I suppose you’ll be wanting me to walk your pet next?’ he asked, static and a rising intonation at the end of his question.

‘Please, daddy. I’ll be a good boy if you do,’ Angel begged.

‘Call me that again, and I’ll eat him.’

The spider demon went wide eyed and made no further sound. With that the other man walked to the door, opened it and followed the pig out. He saw no need to leash him as he could easily have a tentacle or two grab him if he strayed too far away or in the direction of a vehicle.

The unlikely pair walked around the hotel building a couple of times. The pig seemed quite intelligent. Every few moments he looked back to see if his babysitter was there. ‘Better than a dog, at least,’ the Radio Demon probably thought. After they had returned from their walk, he saw that poor Angel Dust hadn’t moved a muscle but was still lying in his bed, fully clothed, eyes closed.

‘Angel. Where is your charger?’ Alastor asked gently. Instead of a reply he received a groan so he continued, “Charlie wants you answering your Hellphone.’

The demon pointed, with one of his many limbs, to the middle drawer of the chest of drawers that doubled as a night stand next to his bed. The other man easily found the charger and, after plugging everything in with only minor deliberation as to its precise workings, sat on the edge of the bed. That made Angel open his eyes. Why was the Radio Demon sitting on his bed? What did he want? The spider demon was desperately trying not to get his hopes up but that damned smile... As mysterious as it was evil. Just then Alastor took Angel’s hand and removed his glove slowly. After that he did the same with all the others, piling up the gloves onto the chest of drawers, atop the Hellphone. While he was doing this, he wasn’t making eye contact with the owner of the arms so he couldn’t see how his eyes went wide. But he probably saw how the reclining demon’s chest started moving up and down slowly.

Next Alastor reached for this heaving chest. He started unbuttoning Angel’s coat slowly, top to bottom. Then he slid one hand behind the spider’s back to lift his torso off the bed and slide him out of the coat, which he placed on top of the gloves. After that the Radio Demon undid the other demon’s bowtie, put it onto the pile of clothes, and then finally looked him in the eye. Alastor’s wide, mischievous smile made Angel question everything.

As if in answer to this confusion, the Radio Demon held Angel’s chin with one hand and rubbed his thumb across the cheek.

‘Beautiful eyes,’ he said in an uncharacteristically low voice, ‘how I would love to see them skewered.’

Angel’s heavy breathing grew faster, an element of panic settling in. What was this guy’s deal? Was he going to fuck him or kill him or torture him? Or all of the above? Was he actually going to take his eyes out and skewer them and eat them? Was he just fucking around? But the spider demon had little time to dwell on this because his companion, having finished gazing into his beautiful mismatched eyes, then buried that same hand into the spider’s chest fluff, his other hand resting in his lap. Alastor played a bit with the soft fur, gazing into space, seemingly in deep thought. What was he deliberating, Angel wondered. Next the Radio Demon slid his hand downwards, across Angel’s abdomen, then to the right, reaching his hip and bringing his other hand to hold the other hip as well. These two hands scrunched up the spider demon’s miniskirt, exposing everything, and then slowly pulled it down past knees, past ankles and off the reclining demon. It wasn’t clear whether he usually wore nothing underneath it or if he had “lost” what little he had had under his skirt while severely intoxicated.

The skirt was placed where all the other clothes were. Alastor eyed his victim up and down, smile all toothy and head slightly tilted. It was as though he were conducting research – so curious and in no hurry to produce results. That was driving the other demon insane. He wanted to say something, but what? He was torn between taunting or challenging the Radio Demon and keeping quiet out of self-preservation. But the suspense was killing him. And it was turning him on. And at that point it was only a matter of time before it became noticeable.

Angel almost jumped when cold fingers made their way between his legs, locking his right thigh in a strong hold. Alastor moved his hand down to pull the boot along, which required more strength than he seemed to have expected. The boots were tight and hard to take off but he used his other hand to pull at the heel slowly, sliding the boot off and exposing more and more of the spider’s leg. When the knee was bared, the Radio Demon pushed the thigh up to raise and bend the knee, hunched forward, lining his face with the knee in the air, and pressed his lips to the side of it gently and unhurriedly, pulling the rest of the boot off simultaneously. He dropped it to the floor next to the bed. His right hand, still behind the knee, moved back down along the thigh, ever so slowly, not quite reaching Angel’s erection.

By that time the reclining demon, unwittingly clutching his bedsheets with all four hands, had almost completely sobered up. His eyes were wide and alert but his brain was in a stupor. The combination of arousal, excitement, fear and anticipation made the situation impossible to process.

The Radio Demon unbuttoned his coat and crawled onto the foot of the bed, where he kneeled and removed Angel’s other boot too. Precise and deliberate in his movements, Alastor took his sweet time undressing his companion but once he was done, he simply sat there, regarding the other demon with curiosity and… was it ridicule? There was something in Alastor’s expression that Angel couldn’t quite read. What was his game? Was this just his style of slow and gentlemanly seduction or was he actually making fun of and asserting dominance over the spider demon? Did Alastor want Angel just as much as Angel wanted him? Could it be or was it all just wishful thinking? It took seconds for the bliss the spider demon felt to turn into dissatisfaction and then rage. His frustration was immeasurable just as the Radio Demon was unreadable. When the former could take the staring contest no longer, he sat up abruptly and scoffed.

‘So?! Whatcha gonna do?! Stare into my dark soul until you discover some deep secret truth about the universe?! The hell is wrong with you?’ Angel yelled and shuffled over to his knees to mirror the other demon’s sitting position, ‘If you’re gonna fuck me, just do it. Heh. I can show you how,’ the demon started, his tone changing to sweet and seductive, a lewd grin on his face. He stretched his spidery arms to wrap them around the other man’s neck, who, however, removed them one by one with his own. But Angel wasn’t having it. He put a pair tightly around the Radio Demon’s neck and when the latter took Angel by the wrists to pull his arms aside again, the spider demon quickly grabbed him by the lapel using his other two hands, pulling him in for a kiss… which he could almost taste… until something thick and serpent-like squeezed his neck and pulled him away from Alastor.

Five tentacles had grabbed the spider demon, each wrist, as well as his neck, was trapped and the poor creature was stretched into an almost crucifixion-like position, save for his kneeling on the bed. He quickly resorted to trying to use his last pair of arms to free himself but they too were bound immediately. The Radio Demon smoothed out his collar languidly. Despite the fear that had settled in, Angel teased, relying on his seductive and confident charm:

‘Mmm, kinky. Didn’t know you were into BDSM…’ he cut himself off before he had used the address form which might spell doom for his pet.

Alastor only rolled his eyes and then suggestively ran his forefinger from the other demon’s neck to the tip of his chin. Before Angel could say anything else, he was pulled round and into the mattress, face down and arse in the air. The demonic tentacles tightened their grip. His grin widened and so did Alastor’s but Angel had no way of seeing that. Instead, his anticipation was driving him insane.

The Radio Demon loomed over his victim, rubbed his shoulder blades with his thumbs and traced the backbone with his palm. Angel was squirming underneath him, crazed and hungry.

‘Please,’ he begged.

‘Please what?’ Alastor teased.

‘Please just fuck me.’

‘And why would I do that?’

‘Because you’ll like it,’ Angel squeaked, incredulous of the question.

‘If that were so, I’d have done it already,’ Alastor assured.

His companion only growled and whined in frustration.

The Radio Demon’s smile was wider than the horizon and his amusement was just as vast. He hadn’t seen himself as entertained in ages. The squirming demon on the bed was delightful to watch and play with. His helplessness and annoyance were so enjoyable. But Alastor wanted to push him even more, it seemed. He pulled Angel’s knees further apart and revelled in the sweet sound of anticipation that escaped the captive’s lips. Another few moments of torture for one demon and subsequent immeasurable satisfaction for the other.

Angel’s own choked gasp when a cold hand reached to rub his length startled him, oddly enough, so perhaps he wasn’t as sober as he thought. But he couldn’t think of anything at that moment because the searing pleasure he felt clouded his thoughts and numbed his mind. This right hand moved at a moderate pace, thankfully, but gently and with precision.

Alastor leaned forward, his chest over Angel’s back and his face buried in his hair. Next the Radio Demon tilted his head and ran his lips along the tender neck. He placed a kiss just above the shoulder and then slowly sank his teeth into the skin. Several drops of blood sprouted, perfectly spherical and as shiny as rubies. The spider demon hissed below but made no protest and so Alastor picked up the pace. Straightening up a little, he put his free left hand on Angel’s behind, kneading the soft flesh and enjoying the view. His right hand squeezed harder, eliciting a moan from the spider demon, and the thumb of his left hand rubbed his hole lightly. At that point Angel gasped and whimpered and in a few strokes he came.

Alastor wiped his hand onto the other demon’s back carelessly and remarked:

‘Unexpectedly quick for someone of your… background.’

Tentacles gone, Angel rolled onto his back and quickly begged:

‘You can still…’

‘AS I said,’ the other interrupted hurriedly, ‘if I want to do something, I do it. And if I haven’t done it, that means I do not want to.’

With that the Radio Demon slid off the bed with grace and buttoned his coat.

‘I don’t get it,’ Angel said quietly.

‘Indeed you would not. But let me dispel some of your confusion,’ Alastor began, voice low and devoid of static at the end, ‘There exists a successful approach to everyone. Some have a price and some need to be threatened. Others respond well to promises, still others to… well, you have experienced that first hand.’

The Radio Demon took a step closer, eying the still confused Angel carefully.

‘I often have plans and despite my vast power, sometimes allies are necessary. Now that I know what the best approach in your case is, we can do business.’

Alastor grinned comically and turned on his heel.

‘I still wanna return the favour!’ Angel yelled after the other man, ‘How about a blowjob at least?’

The Radio Demon froze and turned to regard the spider again. Smile unwavering and eyes narrowed, he almost threatened:

‘No need for that.’

‘So it’s true then. You’re ace.’

‘I can only deduce what you mean, judging by context,’ Alastor answered and walked away.


End file.
